redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Rosewater/Rosewater and The Dark Prince
' Chapter 1: The Calling' As Rosewater lay on her bed, she thought of the memories with her mother. When rosewater was young an evil master called the Dark Prince came and destroyed her village. Her father and her younger sister were forced to move to Redwall Abbey. Her father got a job as a baker while Rosewater had to stay home and take care of her little sister. Her sister did not look anything like Rosewater. Rosewater's mom was a beautiful white bunny with big brown eyes, so Rosewater looked exactly like her mom but with blue eyes that she got from her father. On the other hand her sister, Moonlight was brown like her father and had brown eyes like her mother. One day when their father came home he brought news that the Dark Prince was coming to Redwall Abbey in search of Rosewater. " Why!" yelped Rosewater. " Something about you being the chosen one." said her father. "Just try not to think about it." he said. "Ok. Good night dad" said Rosewater as she went to bed. As Rosewater was about to go to sleep she remembered stories her dad told her when she was younger about Martin the warrior. During her sleep rosewater pictured a mouse that was brown and had grey eyes. Once Rosewater saw him in her dreams she knew it was Martin. " Rosewater, you must prepare for the battle." said Martin. " Go craft a bow and arrow and begin your training!" he said. Rosewater woke up and knew what her destiny was. Chapter 2: Riddles ''' When Rosewater woke up she wanted to go craft her bow and arrow, but she couldn’t since the sun was in the middle of rising. She decided to make breakfast for her father and Moonlight instead. When her father woke up to the smell of shrewbread he was very thankful to Rosewater. After all Rosewater hadn’t had the best experience with cooking. When she was little she had spilled her ingredients all over herself so she looked like a black bunny instead of a white one. When everyone had sat down she told them about seeing Martin in her dream. Her dad told her it was just a dream that she should ignore, but she knew it was a calling. Once Rosewater’s father left for work she went to gather some wood so she could make her arrow. Sadly she did not know how to make one, but a miracle came and it seemed as if her hands knew what to do since she was a child. When she was done it was so perfect. Rosewater decided to name her bow and arrow the gold sun because it reminded her of her mothers’ fur shining in the golden sun. Since she did not know what to do after she had the bow and arrow she went to the orchard. She sat under a tree and felt so relaxed that Rosewater fell asleep. When she fell asleep she had a dream about Martin again this time Martin was said “ For the dark prince is coming you must not fear if you have a some protection that you can wear.”. She woke up and wondered what this could mean. “Oh apple daggers!” said Rosewater as she always said unusual phrases. She then saw a very charming rabbit name Hane. '''Chapter 3: The Note Rosewater had a crush on Hane since she first moved to Redwall Abbey. Little did she know that Hane liked her back. When Hane saw Rosewater looking at him he blushed and so did Rosewater. Hane was about to invite Rosewater to his house to have scones, but Rosewater’s father was about to get home so she had to leave. When she returned home she found a note on the kitchen table. The note said “ You are the chosen one came away with me. – the dark prince.”. Rosewater gasped at the sight of this. How could the Dark Prince get into her home. She knew she was in great danger and so was her family. Just then Rosewater remembered the dream with the riddle. Rosewater wondered what could Martin mean by protection you can wear. “ Wood Scones!” said Rosewater as she thought of what it could be. “ It must mean Armor! You can wear Armor and it protects you!” she said. At that moment her father walked in. “Hello Rosewater where is Moonlight?” asked her father. Rosewater realized she had left the house without thinking about Moonlight. Hoping that she was in bed Rosewater said “She just went to take a nap. She’s fine!”. “ Ok!” said the father. Rosewater then ran upstairs to find her sister missing! The Dark Prince must had taken her. Now she knew she had to make armor and go save Moonlight. Chapter 4: Goodbyes Rosewater ran to go craft her armor that very night. Sadly, Rosewater had no experience making armor so she had to go ask Hane for his help. She ran to his house and asked for his help. “Hane! I need help making armor right away!” she said. “What for?” Hane replied. “My sister! She’s been taken away! The Dark Prince stole her!” Rosewater yelled. “Yes I will help you make this armor right away, but you can’t go alone I must assist you!” he said. At this they ran to make the armor. As soon as they were done Rosewater and Hane planned to meet in the morning in the orchard. That night Rosewater saw Martin again in her dreams. This time he was walking down a very dark road and fell, when Martin looked up he saw a dark shaped figure with a hood. Martin jumped up and defeated him. Rosewater woke up early the next morning and met Hane. She told him about the dream and that she thought that the dark figure may have been the dark prince. Hane thought this may be true, but in the mean time he needed to get out of Redwall Abbey and go save Moonlight! Hane and Rosewater started their journey off to go defeat the Dark Prince. They stopped at Rosewater’s home and she said goodbye to her father. As she left her home she saw a picture of her mother. With tears filling her eyes she said “Mom this is for you!”. They then went to Hane’s home and he said his farewells to his brother, Mom, and dad. As they were about to leave Redwall Abbey Rosewater hugged Hane and said “ Hane are you sure you want to do this?”. “ I would do anything for you! You are my closest friend.” he said. “Oh thank you!” she said looking around one more time at Redwall Abbey. After all, they may never see it again, and so began their journey to find the Dark Prince. Chapter 5: The Boat And Sea When they first left RedwallAbbey they saw nice green forests with many fruits and flowers. As Rosewater and Hane were walking they noticed that they did not know where they were going, so they took a break and rested by the trees. They sat and talked about where they should go when Rosewater discovered a trail of rat fur. They decided to follow the trail to see where it would lead. When Rosewater and Hane found the end of the trail they saw Moonlight's tail bracelet. It had a yellow note attached to it that read " Help!! The Dark Prince is taking me to his castle!! Follow the way to the tips of the earth!!". Rosewater knew that this was a clue "What could it mean?" she said to Hane. "Hmm, maybe the tips of the earth mean mountains! Yes that must be it!! Mountains because the tallest places are the tips of mountains!" Hane said. "Of course but which way are the mountains?" Rosewater asked. Then she saw the very tip of the one mountain in sight "There!!" she yelled. "Let's go!" Hane said. As Hane and Rosewater were walking through the forest they came across a piece of paper sticking out hidden deep under a rock. "Look!" said Hane as he pointed to the paper. Rosewater ran and grabbed the paper. The paper said this " He is coming for me! I tried to save her but when i went to his castle she was gone...Go throught the blues and defeat the Dark Prince! This mountain is not the right way! The mountain is across the water!". Hane looked very confused. The first note said the mountains and now this note is saying across the water. Where should they go Hane wondered. Rosewater then ran towards the nearby body of water. She touched the crystal clear water with her hand at that moment she knew what to do. "Hane!" She yelled. " Go get anything you need and go craft a boat!" she said. When Hane looked into Rosewaters eyes he knew she knew what they needed to do for this journey. He decided from now on he would not question her ways, but just follow her directions. He also knew that he was in love with Rosewater. As Hane crafted the boat he worked as hard and as fast as he could. When the boat was done they set their journey to sea. Rosewater had not doubt that she was going the wrong way. She only had doubts that she would not save her sister in time. Little did Rosewater or Hane know of the adventures they were facing. Chapter 6: Bright Stars As Rosewater and Hane were setting up their sail they realized it was very late at night. All the sky was clear and the stars shining bright. " Hane, you need your rest i'll take over steering the boat. " Oh, no your more tired than i am i'll take the first shift in steering the boat." he said. " Thank you so much! Wake me up when it's my shift." and with that Rosewater fell asleep. In her dream Martin appeared. " Follow the brightest light in the sky, then you will find what you seek" martin said. "Rosewater wake up!" said Hane. "Oh, of course Hane you go ahead and rest i'll take over" Rosewater said. When Rosewater steered she knew what Martin had said was another riddle, but what could it mean? "Hmmm, the brightest light in the sky." she repeated to herself. Rosewater then looked at the sky, as soon as she looked at the sky she saw the brightest star she had ever seen! Then she knew what Martin had said. "Stars! Of course!" she said. She then turned the boat to the right and saw land! "Hane wake up i found land!" she said with joy. "Bravo Rosewater!" Hane said. With that they docked the boat and built a campfire. Sitting at the campfire reminded Rosewater of her childhood. Rosewater's mother used to have her father build campfires and they would sit near them and have a laugh. As the night was getting darker Rosewater was starving. Luckily Hane found blackberries when they first docked the boat. "Rosewater i forgot to tell you i found this." Hane said. Rosewater then picked up a piece of cloth, that had her sisters fur on it. Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fiction